The invention relates to a multifunctional high current circuit board. A multifunctional high current circuit board is known from the not pre-published DE 10 2014 207 596.3. Printed circuit boards are also known, for example, from US 2014/0182898 A1, US 2012/0181067 A1, WO 2014/130030 A1, WO 2015/004952 A1 and EP 1 714 732 A2.